


MỘT LẦN NỮA VUI VẺ LAO XUỐNG CON ĐƯỜNG TỘI LÕI

by gorgonlovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Side Bokuto/Akaashi, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Vietnamese Translation, sakusa kiyoomi bị hành hạ, spoiler tới chap 381
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/gorgonlovebot
Summary: Chuẩn con mẹ nó rồi. Miya Atsumu đang yêu đấy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	MỘT LẦN NỮA VUI VẺ LAO XUỐNG CON ĐƯỜNG TỘI LÕI

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LAUNCHING MERRILY DOWN THE PATH OF SIN AGAIN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437565) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



> tớ đã dành rất nhiều thời gian thảo luận với bạn xem có nên dịch "a shit ton of water" thành "một lồn nước" không. câu trả lời là có. xin lỗi nếu điều đó làm cậu khó chịu nhé.

“Đệt, hình như em bị rách lợi rồi.”

Vì một lý do khó hiểu nào đó mà họ đang đi ăn tối với nhau. Chắc là Bokuto đã lôi cả bọn vào để cho đỡ chán, nhưng anh ta cũng xung phong bao cả lũ, nên Sakusa đi theo, và bởi vì Sakusa đi theo, nên Hinata cũng đi theo, và bởi vì Hinata đi theo, nên Atsumu cũng đi theo nốt. Anh ngờ rằng ngay từ đầu Hinata đằng nào cũng đồng ý thôi, nhưng Sakusa đã bắt đầu lên lớp họ về những nguy hiểm tiềm tàng trong các nhà hàng BBQ Hàn Quốc, nên Bokuto mua chuộc anh ta bằng vụ bao bữa luôn. Sakusa là một con người rất thực dụng. Ít ra thì thỉnh thoảng là thế.

Dù sao thì, Hinata vừa nhăn mặt vừa nói đệt hình như em bị rách lợi rồi. Và rồi cậu mỉm cười như thể rất vui về chuyện đó và mắt Bokuto mở tròn xoe như hai quả bóng chuyền và anh ta đập hai tay xuống mặt bàn cái rầm. Sakusa bảo anh ta đừng để tay lên bàn. Bokuto lờ đi luôn.

“Em có sao không?” Bokuto hỏi.

“Vâng,” Hinata nói, trưng ra một bộ mặt kì quặc trong khi cậu ta lấy lưỡi dò dẫm quanh miệng.

Atsumu cố nghĩ ra một câu gì đó có não để nói nhưng rồi thất bại. “Để anh mày xem nào,” thay vào đó anh nói. Anh đang ngồi cạnh Hinata vì Sakusa không tin tưởng vào việc Bokuto dùng chung vỉ nướng với anh ta. Bokuto đang ngồi cạnh Sakusa vì anh ta không thể dùng chung vỉ nướng với Sakusa nhưng vẫn muốn hoặc là tìm hiểu rõ hơn về Sakusa, hoặc là trêu ngươi anh ta đến phát khùng. Dù gì đi nữa thì Bokuto chắc chắn đã thành công ở cái thứ hai.

“Hả?” Sakusa nhìn Atsumu như thể anh ta nghĩ anh bị ngu, mà có lẽ đúng là như thế. “Cậu định nhìn cái đéo gì cơ?”

“Cái, ờ,” Atsumu bắt đầu nói, nhưng vì lí do nào đó mà Hinata mở mồm ra cho anh và anh quên luôn phải nói cho hết câu.

“Em thấy có vị máu ở bên phải ấy,” cậu ta gọi ý.

“Ơ,” Atsumu nói lần nữa.

Bokuto đứng lên và chồm qua bàn bởi vì Bokuto bất tử và sẽ không bị thương bởi những thứ tầm thường như một cái vỉ nướng BBQ Hàn Quốc. “Chú có cần đèn pin không? Điện thoại anh có đèn này.”

“Thằng đéo nào mà lại không có đèn pin trên điện thoại cơ,” Sakusa nói, mắt chằm chằm nhìn Bokuto như thể nghĩ rằng anh ta bị ngu vậy.

“Có em này,” Hinata nói. Hinata đang sử dụng một cái iPhone từ thời kì Đồ đá.

“Đừng có nói nữa để cho anh nhìn lợi mày xem nào,” Atsumu nói, liếc nhìn răng Hinata. Anh phát hiện một điều mới: răng Hinata rất đẹp. Điều này khớp với những thứ đẹp khác mà anh đã để ý thấy trên mặt Hinata, như chân mày và khuôn miệng mềm của cậu. Chuẩn con mẹ nó rồi. Miya Atsumu đang yêu đấy.

“Cậu nhìn vào lợi nó phải được hơn phút rồi đó, Atsumu. Tìm thấy cái gì chưa hả.” Là Sakusa.

“Ừ,” Atsumu đồng ý. “Có một vết cắt này.”

“Đệt, ở đâu cơ anh?”

“Ở đó đó.”

“Chỉ cho em được không?”

“Ôi, không,” Sakusa đẩy ghế ra xa khỏi bàn. “Atsumu. Đừng có mà làm thế.”

Atsumu đang vô cùng bối con mẹ nó rối. “Tui phải không làm cái gì cơ?” Anh vẫn đang nghĩ về mặt Hinata. Bạn phải đến rất gần một ai đó để nhìn vào trong mồm họ. Đủ gần để hôn nhau nữa kia. Đây có phải là sự gần gũi hay không nhỉ?

“Chú mày có định cho tay vào mồm nó không?” Bokuto, trong một khoảnh khắc sáng suốt, đã nhận ra nguồn gốc nỗi sợ của Sakusa. Anh ta nghe có vẻ rất tự hào về bản thân.

“Có phải không anh?” Hinata nhìn anh ngây thơ vô tội.

Atsumu bèn thò tay vào mồm cậu.

::

  
  


Sakusa Kiyoomi theo dõi trận đấu giữa Inarizaki và Karasuno vào năm hai của anh qua một video livestream trên điện thoại anh bởi anh muốn giảm thiểu tiếp xúc với đám đông trong nhà thi đấu càng nhiều càng tốt. Đây là một trận đấu của Inarizaki, nên đã thu hút một đám đông người xem đặc biệt lớn và đa dạng. Dù vậy, tất cả đều như một ở chỗ là họ đang la hét. Ban đầu họ la hét vì anh em Miya đang thắng. Rồi sau đó họ la hét vì anh em Miya đang thua. Rồi hai anh em kia thua xong, và Kiyoomi vừa hừ mũi đằng sau chiếc khẩu trang vừa tự hỏi Miya Atsumu đang cảm thấy thế nào về việc thua ngay từ trận đầu tiên của mình ở giải mùa xuân như thế.

Về sau đó anh sẽ nhớ lại cách mà Atsumu đã nhìn cậu số mười tóc cam bên Karasuno. Kiyoomi, thân là một con người logic và bình tĩnh, sẽ phát hiện ra cái nét pha trộn giữa sự hứng thú và ngưỡng mộ nằm ẩn sâu trong cách hai đứa sinh đôi tái hiện lại đòn công nhanh dị hợm kia. Thậm chí anh còn có thể nghĩ một cách thông suốt hơn về mục đích của Atsumu khi thực hiện một pha tấn công lộn xộn như thế. Việc này sẽ bao gồm một sự tận dụng cẩn thận vài năm tình bạn giữa họ và một vài đánh giá về gu của Atsumu trong các lĩnh vực: thể thao, đàn ông, và đàn ông chơi thể thao. Rồi ai đó đứng cách anh mười ba mét sẽ ho về phía này, và anh sẽ điên tiết với họ đến mức anh sẽ quên béng luôn những điều trên cho đến khi tái ngộ với hai người kia với tư cách đồng đội ở MSBY Black Jackals và Atsumu thò tay vào mồm Hinata vậy.

  
  
  


::

  
  


“Này chú em chú phải nói anh nghe xem sao chú lại làm vậy chứ,” Bokuto nói. Anh ta đang tựa vào vai Atsumu vì anh ta xỉn rồi và hôm nay là thứ Sáu. Bokuto chỉ uống vào thứ Sáu thôi. Đây là một sự thật hiển nhiên của cuộc sống. Nếu anh ta muốn làm gì cũng được thì anh ta có lẽ sẽ uống vào nhiều ngày khác nhau nhưng cậu biên tập viên shounen manga tên Akaashi đã thề sẽ tận diệt bảy đời nhà anh ta nếu anh ta làm thế. Vậy nên Bokuto đành phải kiêng.

Atsumu ước rằng anh ta cũng kiêng luôn vụ tựa lên vai anh đi. “Em phải làm vậy à?” anh tự hỏi thành lời. Anh cũng xỉn rồi. May mắn thay Bokuto còn xỉn hơn anh nên Bokuto không thể mắng anh được. Trong tình huống này mọi quyền lực đều nằm trong tay Atsumu hết.

“Ừ chú em lúc đó đỏ mặt như điên ấy.” Bokuto lúc say không dùng dấu ngắt nghỉ trong câu. Thứ đó về căn bản không xuất hiện trong danh sách những thứ tồn tại trong vũ trụ của anh ta lúc ấy. Một lần Atsumu từng đưa ra một quyết định sai lầm và ngủ lại một đêm ở căn hộ nhà anh ta; đêm đó anh nghe thấy Bokuto nói chuyện điện thoại với biên tập viên shounen manga tên Akaashi, giọng nghe như một đoàn tàu cao tốc bị nghiện caffeine vậy. Thỉnh thoảng Bokuto sẽ rơi vào im lặng một chút. Rồi anh ta sẽ bật ra một âm thanh nghe như quả bóng xì hơi, có lẽ là cắt ngang luôn bất cứ thứ gì Akaashi đang nói, và mười ba phút tiếp theo sẽ không có chút im lặng nào hết nữa. Cả đêm Atsumu cảm thấy thương hại bản thân hết sức. Anh cũng cảm thấy rất thương Akaashi, nhưng ít thương hơn một chút vì không như tất cả những người còn lại, cậu ta đã quyết định dính lấy cả đời với Bokuto. 

“Chú em à.” Bokuto lúc say nói chữ chú em rất nhiều.

“Không,” Atsumu bảo.

Họ đã gần ra đến ga tàu. Atsumu có thể thấy nó nhấp nháy phía xa với những biển hiệu bừng sáng và mấy cái đèn nhân tạo kiểu đấy và anh mừng vãi mẹ ra vì điều đó. Anh vác Bokuto vào ga và dựng anh ta tựa vào một cái cột khi họ đã đứng trên sân ga rồi. Áo khoác Bokuto đang tuột khỏi vai. Atsumu kéo nó lên trở lại.

“Anh có nghĩ cậu ấy thấy ghê không?” sau đó khi ngồi trên tàu anh hỏi. Chỗ soju anh nốc sau khi thò tay vào mồm Hinata đang tan dần và nỗi sợ mang tính bản năng đang bắt đầu tràn vào thế chỗ. Đột nhiên anh thấy mình hối hận với tất cả những điều mình đã làm từ ngày Hinata gia nhập Black Jackals. Dành chừng ấy thời gian tập đòn công nhanh đó với cậu ta là một sai lầm. Mua sôcôla cho cậu ta vào ngày Valentine như một trò đùa cũng là sai lầm. Một mình cùng cậu ta đi ra ga sau khi dành quá nhiều thời gian tập đòn công nhanh đó, nhìn Hinata cười với mấy trò đùa ngớ ngẩn của anh trong khi họ bước ngang qua thành phố màu neon mờ ảo cũng là sai lầm nốt. Bây giờ thì anh đang yêu và Sakusa sẽ biến anh thành trò đùa mất thôi. Sakusa sở hữu những bộ phận cảm biến đến từ ngoài hành tinh được lắp đặt sau gáy giúp anh ta nhận ra mọi điều quan trọng trong cuộc sống trước khi Atsumu kịp hiểu. A, Atsumu giờ đây đang chết đuối trong hối hận. Anh sắp toi đến đít rồi.

“Không,” Bokuto vui vẻ nói. “Hinata tốt mà.”

Atsumu ủ rũ. “Người tốt cũng có thể cảm thấy ghê mà, anh biết chứ.”

“Không đâu. Nó thích chú đấy.”

“Cái gì cơ, anh là nhà ngoại cảm hả?”

“Đúng con mẹ nó rồi anh mày là nhà ngoại cảm đây này.”

  
  


::

  
  


Bokuto không phải nhà ngoại cảm. Anh ta về mặt bản chất chỉ là một con người tốt bụng mà endorphin trong người tăng vọt mỗi khi anh ta giúp đỡ bất cứ người nào đến gần anh ta trong khoảng bán kính một trăm mét. Ờ được rồi, Atsumu muốn nói. Ờ được rồi, vậy là anh muốn giúp bạn bè và đồng đội các thứ hở. Tốt thôi. Nhưng mà nhỡ đâu hai đồng đội của anh đang có Vấn đề với nhau thì sao. Nhỡ đâu anh phải chọn một người thì sao hả.

Atsumu và Hinata đang có Vấn đề với nhau. Về mặt tích cực mà nói, họ đều đã đủ trưởng thành để đặt ra ranh giới giữa công việc và chuyện cá nhân để việc này không ảnh hưởng đến cuộc sống chuyên nghiệp của mình. Họ hoà thuận đến đáng báo động trong giờ tập. Đội Black Jackals tiếp tục thua sấp mặt trước đội Adlers. Về mặt tiêu cực, Hinata khi xuống khỏi sân bóng chuyền thậm chí còn không thèm thở về phía anh, mà cái này thì đúng là khá thảm.

Cái hay nhất là Atsumu thậm chí còn không nhận ra mình đang bị cho ăn bơ cho đến khi Sakusa chỉ ra cho anh. Anh đã dành nguyên một tuần qua chìm trong sự từ bỏ hiện thực và thậm chí còn đang dần dần cảm thấy hơi thoải mái với phong cách sống mới này nữa. Anh không cần đối mặt với sự thật là anh có tình cảm với cùng một gã đã từng làm anh sôi máu hồi lớp mười một; anh cũng đồng thời không phải đối mặt với việc thứ Sáu tuần trước anh đã thò tay vào mồm cậu ta nữa. Có lẽ Atsumu nên kết thúc tình bạn với Hinata Shouyou luôn. Họ có thể bắt đầu lại từ đầu dưới tư cách đối tác làm ăn. Đầu tư vào cái gì đấy với nhau chẳng hạn.

Nhưng dĩ nhiên, Sakusa chỉ ra điều đấy cho anh. “Tôi biết cậu nghĩ rằng cậu mượt cứt lắm vì cứ lơ Hinata đi suốt như thế, nhưng đáng buồn thay tôi phải cho cậu biết rằng thằng đó cũng đang bơ cậu nữa,” anh ta nói, mắt lơ đãng nghiên cứu móng tay mình. “Thêm nữa, tôi nghĩ cậu ta đang nỗ lực chuyện đó hơn cậu kia.”

Sakusa ngửi mùi như tám mươi lăm hãng dầu gội đầu khác nhau. “Tôi ghét cậu,” Atsumu nói.

“Nỗi ghét bỏ của cậu không có ý nghĩa gì với tôi hết,” Sakusa đáp, không có vẻ gì là bị ảnh hưởng cả.

  
  


::

  
  


Lần đầu tiên anh và Hinata chơi cùng nhau trong một trận đấu chính thức, Atsumu nhớ rằng mình đã nghĩ rằng cuối cùng anh vẫn thấy mừng là đã để Osamu đã mở tiệm onigiri riêng và một mình đi tiếp với bóng chuyền như vậy.

Anh cho rằng mình sẽ luôn phần nào thấy cay đắng với cách sự nghiệp bóng chuyền cấp ba của anh kết thúc. Giống như kiểu anh vẫn ghét đồ ăn cay vãi cứt ra nhưng cũng đã dần chịu đựng được nó bởi vì sở thích ăn uống của đồng đội anh. Cảm giác ấy sẽ không bao giờ dễ chịu, nhưng anh vượt qua được nó. Anh uống một lồn nước. Sau khi ăn anh tự thưởng cho mình món tráng miệng ở một cửa hàng tiện lợi gần đó và bắt ai đó thanh toán cho để trả thù. Đôi khi người ta đồng ý. Những khi khác anh phải tự trả tiền cho món souffle cheesecake của anh. Nhưng kệ mẹ đi, sao cũng được, ngọt mà.

Lần đầu tiên anh và Hinata cùng chơi trong một trận đấu chính thức họ phát động đòn công nhanh ngay trước mặt Kageyama Tobio và chắc khoảng một nửa số cựu tuyển thủ bóng chuyền cấp ba hồi trước trên toàn nước Nhật. Ngay khoảnh khắc trái bóng anh chuyền bay lên cao và Hinata chạm vào nó, Atsumu chợt mơ hồ cảm thấy tựa như mọi luật lệ của thế giới này đã được viết lại hoàn toàn. Cảm giác tựa như có một con hươu trưởng thành đâm sừng nó vào ngực ta, theo đó ngay lập tức đập nát toàn bộ xương sườn ta vậy. Anh chẳng thể nghe tiếng mình được nữa. Chỉ còn âm thanh của đám đông mà thôi.

Nhận lấy này, anh nói qua ánh mắt mình sau khi Hinata ghi cái điểm đầu tiên ngọt ngào ấy, mỉm cười với Kageyama như một lưỡi dao bấm vậy. Giờ Hinata là của tụi này rồi nhé.

Sau khi nghiên cứu kĩ càng hơn, điều thực ra Atsumu muốn nói là: cậu ta là của tôi.

  
  


::

  
  


Bạn muốn hỏi tại sao anh lại không nói vậy ấy hả? Dĩ nhiên, đó là bởi vì anh là một thằng ngu si toàn tập. Đến lúc đó Sakusa đã phát hiện ra tình cảm của anh từ lâu. Nếu bạn chịu khó nhìn kĩ vào phía sau anh bạn sẽ thấy Sakusa đang nheo mắt nhìn Atsumu ở nhiều thời điểm khác nhau trong trận đấu với nhiều sự tập trung hơn mọi khi ba phần trăm. Phần còn lại của sự chú ý được anh ta dành cho trái bóng, nhưng anh ta đã dành tới ba phần trăm cho Atsumu. Chúng ta đang nói về Sakusa đấy. Ba phần trăm là rất đáng kể rồi.

  
  


::

  
  


Trong tạp chí của Akaashi có một series manga mà trong đó có một tuyến cốt truyện tình cảm phụ chán phèo. Không may thay nó là giữa một cậu trai và một cô gái, nên có lẽ ngay từ đầu số mệnh đã bắt nó phải chán rồi. Nhưng cái điều xuất sắc ở nó là cả cậu trai và cô gái kia nhận ra mình có tình cảm với đối phương từ chương ba mươi và rồi suốt hai trăm chương tiếp theo họ không làm một cái mẹ gì để thúc đẩy tình cảm của nhau hết.

“Sao họ không hẹn hò với nhau luôn đi?” một lần anh hỏi Akaashi. Họ đang ăn lẩu ở căn hộ nhà Bokuto. Bởi vì đây là nhà Bokuto nên họ được khuyến mại thêm cả Akaashi nữa. Akaashi đã mang theo thịt bò wagyu.

“Tại tác giả không thích thế.” Kính của Akaashi cứ bị hơi lẩu làm mờ đi suốt. Cậu ta trông như một nhân vật trong phim thám tử vậy.

“Ồ. Thế tác giả có người yêu chưa?”

“Chưa,” Akaashi nói, cậu này thì có người yêu rồi. 

“Chú mày tán bạn trai anh đấy à?” Bokuto gọi với ra từ trong nhà tắm. Họ lờ anh ta đi luôn.

“À há,” Atsumu đắc thằng nói. “Biết ngay mà. Rõ ràng tác giả chẳng có chuyên môn gì hết. Tớ phát cáu vì hai đứa đấy cứ nói bóng gió về tình cảm của mình mà chẳng chịu nói thẳng ra.”

“Cũng đúng thôi.” Akaashi đã quyết định tháo kính ra để tránh nguy cơ xiên chết ai đó trong khi đang dùng đũa. 

“Nếu không muốn vậy, cậu có thể vứt nguyên cả cái tuyến truyện tình cảm đấy đi luôn. Tớ không nghĩ là sẽ có gì thay đổi đâu.”

Nếu không muốn thế này, anh có thể đuổi theo Hinata sau giờ tập trên đường ra ga. Trời sẽ đang có tuyết rơi, bởi vì tuyết rất dễ thương và làm mọi thứ trông dịu dàng và ăn ảnh. Atsumu sẽ gọi tên Hinata khi anh đang chạy đến gần cậu ở khoảng cách hai trăm mét. Anh sẽ hụt hơi bởi vì trong phim tình cảm tất cả mọi người lúc nào cũng hụt hơi cả. Hinata sẽ bằng một cách thần kì nào đó mà biết rằng Atsumu đang ở đây để bày tỏ tình yêu bất tử của anh với cậu và giấu khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của cậu vào sau lớp khăn len.

Nếu không muốn vậy, họ có thể ăn tối cùng nhau ở một nhà hàng ngột ngạt dưới ánh nến. Nhưng đây không phải là manga, và Akaashi cũng không phải biên tập viên nốt, nên Hinata vẫn đang tập phát bóng trong nhà tập khi Atsumu xuất hiện trước cửa ra vào, vẫn đang choáng váng trước sự thật rằng một tuần rồi mình đã bị ăn bơ.

Thôi thì vậy. Anh ngồi lướt Instagram giết thời gian.

  
  


::

  
  
  


Khi cậu ta xong việc, Atsumu ngỏ lời giúp cậu dọn dẹp. “Cảm ơn anh,” Hinata nói, phần nào vẻ ngập ngừng, vẫn không thèm thở hơi nào về phía anh hết.

“Biết gì không,” Atsumu nói, cảm giác cực kì mệt mỏi. Anh đã quá mệt và muốn nói toạc móng heo ra. Anh quyết định ăn luôn cái móng heo đó. “Anh có thể thấy em đang bơ anh đi đấy.”

Hinata tạo thêm khoảng cách giữa họ bằng cách giả vờ nhặt mấy trái bóng vương vãi. “Ừm.”

“Tại sao?”

Hinata ngồi xổm xuống trước một trái bóng. Atsumu đi ra đó và ngồi xổm xuống cạnh cậu. Đèn trên trần nhà sáng chói chang bên trên họ, và khuôn mặt Hinata đang quay đi khỏi chúng. Atsumu không đọc được biểu cảm của cậu nhưng anh nhìn được tai cậu, chúng đang đỏ hồng, và nhìn được cả bên cổ cậu, cũng đỏ hồng nốt. Ở tư thế này, từ góc nhìn này, cơ bắp của Hinata trông còn bắt mắt hơn mọi khi; này là bắp tay, là vai, là lưng cậu. Điều này đáng lẽ ra không nên đáng ngạc nhiên cho lắm bởi họ đều là người lớn rồi chứ không phải là mấy đứa học sinh cấp ba nhỏ nhen với nỗi hận to bằng hai bàn tay siết chặt nữa. Nhưng nếu ngay bây giờ bị hỏi liệu một tuyển thủ bóng chuyền bình thường trông ra sao, Atsumu sẽ chỉ vào Hinata và nói: đó, cậu kia kìa.

“Xin lỗi vì đã thò tay vào miệng em nhé,” anh lặng lẽ nói, hai cánh tay khoanh lại để trên đầu gối và tì cằm lên chúng. Và rồi, trong một khoảnh khắc sáng bừng của cảm hứng: “Với cả, anh yêu em. Anh mong là lợi em hết chảy máu rồi chứ?”

Hinata cuối cùng cũng ngẩng mặt lên và để ánh sáng chiếu vào đó, và Atsumu chợt nhớ đến cảnh vầng thái dương đang mọc tràn lên mặt biển trong một bộ phim tài liệu của NatGeo. Trong một giây cậu trông đơ hoàn toàn ra đấy. Và rồi cậu nhíu mày, nhìn chằm chằm Atsumu như thể đang cố làm toán trong đầu hay gì đấy.

“Về vết cắt thì,” cậu ta nói, hơi chần chừ. “Sao anh không tự mình kiểm tra đi.”

Atsumu tắc thở ngay lập tức.

  
  


::

  
  


Cũng không phải là trước đây anh chưa từng yêu ai. Hồi cấp ba anh cảm nắng Kita Shinsuke dữ dội tới nhũn cả người, đến mức anh chưa bao giờ kể cho Osamu nghe về chuyện đó. Nhưng Kita Shinsuke không thích anh tới nhũn cả người và anh ta cũng chưa bao giờ thi đấu lên chuyên nghiệp. Họ không trở thành đồng đội vài năm sau đó khi Atsumu cuối cùng cũng phát hiện ra cách dùng gel tạo kiểu tóc tử tế hơn. Sau cấp ba Kita biến mất khỏi cuộc đời anh cùng với nụ cười kì lạ đó. Từ ấy đến giờ họ chưa gặp lại nhau.

Dù sao thì, trong Atsumu chứa rất nhiều cảm xúc phức tạp dành cho Hinata. Ban đầu anh điên tiết với cậu vì đã tót đi Brazil hai năm liền, và vẫn nghĩ rằng mình có thể xông thẳng vào một đội bóng hạng Một ngay khi về nước. Rồi Hinata làm đúng như thế luôn, và Atsumu dành nhiều tuần liên tiếp tỏ ra dằn dỗi đối với thành viên mới trong đội họ bằng cách từ chối luôn cả việc thở ở phía cậu. Về sau Sakusa bắt anh ngồi xuống trong phòng thay đồ trống vào một buổi sáng nọ và nói _cậu muốn chuyền cho cậu ta đúng không hả._ Sau khi nghĩ về chuyện đó một lúc anh nhận ra Sakusa nói đúng. Anh muốn chuyền bóng cho Hinata Shouyou. Hồi cấp ba cảm giác đó đã trào lên chủ yếu vì nỗi căm ghét và sự tức giận trẻ con. Còn giờ thì nó là thật.

Vậy nên được rồi, có lẽ anh thích Hinata nhiều hơn một chút so với mức anh đáng ra nên thích.

Họ không còn là học sinh cấp ba nữa. Họ đã đủ trưởng thành để biết đặt ra giới hạn giữa công việc và chuyện cá nhân và chấp nhận rủi ro và sự ngớ ngẩn. Đáng lẽ đến giờ họ phải tự hiểu bản thân hơn nhiều rồi chứ. Như kiểu món đồ uống có cồn yêu thích của bạn là gì. Gu của bạn về đàn ông và thể thao và đàn ông chơi thể thao ra sao. Liệu bạn có tin vào phép màu không.

Em có tin vào—?

“—điều này không.” Hinata nói. Atsumu muộn màng nhận ra rằng anh đã lỡ hết đoạn trước của câu đó nhưng trước khi anh kịp đoán ra nó là gì Hinata đã đưa tay tóm lấy áo anh và lôi anh về phía trước.

Ôi không, Atsumu nghĩ. Hinata đang mỉm cười. Hơi lệch một chút, như một hình bán nguyệt đầy mặt trời vậy. Đẹp đẽ các thứ.

“Giờ thì vì chuyện đó đã qua rồi,” cậu nói, toả sáng, hơi thở ấm phả lên hai má Atsumu, vẫn đang tiến đến gần anh hơn nữa. “Em mong anh không để bụng nếu em cứ thế—”

Atsumu nhắm mắt lại và để Hinata kéo anh về phía cậu. Anh đủ tuổi để biết chuyện này sẽ dẫn đến đâu rồi mà.

  
  


::

  
  


Vì một lý do khó hiểu nào đó họ lại đang ngồi ăn tối chung với nhau. Bokuto lôi họ đi cùng anh ta cho đỡ chán vì biên tập viên shounen manga Akaashi đang đi công tác ở Hokkaido, nhưng anh ta ngỏ ý bao cả bọn, nên Sakusa đi theo, và vì Sakusa đi theo, nên Atsumu cũng đi theo luôn, và vì Atsumu đi theo, nên Hinata cũng đi theo nốt. Sự thật là họ hầu như luôn luôn làm theo ý của Bokuto vì về bản chất anh ta là một con người tốt bụng và Akaashi mang những món sang nhất đến ăn lẩu với họ. Thực ra Bokuto có không ngỏ ý bao cũng chẳng sao. Sẽ có ai đó bắt đầu chuỗi phản ứng hoá học ừ-thì-đi và hội còn lại sẽ tham gia vào và trước khi bất kì ai kịp để ý, họ sẽ đều đang cùng nhau chui vào một nhà hàng nào đó. 

“Vậy thì có ai định bảo anh rằng hai đứa cùng đội với anh đang hẹn hò không,” Bokuto vừa nói vừa vung vẩy đôi đũa xung quanh trong khi Sakusa nỗ lực che chắn món risotto của mình khỏi cuộc tấn công của những hạt cơm tung toé. “Hay là anh phải tự tìm hiểu ra từ Omi-kun đây thế hả?”

Mắt Hinata mở tròn. Atsumu, đang nhai một miếng đồ chiên, gập đôi người ho khù khụ.

“ATSUMU. CHÚ CÓ SAO KHÔNG THẾ.” Chân Bokuto đang giẫm lên mặt bàn. Sakusa đang nhìn thấy Chúa.

“Đệt,” Atsumu nhăn mặt, lấy lưỡi dò dẫm quanh miệng mình. “Hình như em rách lợi rồi.”

“Để em xem nào.”

“Ờm, Hinata, thực ra em không cần phải làm thế đâu—”

“Chú mày lại định làm cái trò đó nữa đấy hả?” Cầu Chúa phù hộ Bokuto và niềm tò mò vô hạn của anh ta đối với tất cả những thứ hỗn loạn và chết toi chết dẫm trên đời. Cầu Chúa phù hộ Sakusa, người đã thăng lên tầng tồn tại của vật chất tiếp theo. Chúa phù hộ bộ nhá tội nghiệp của Atsumu.

Hinata cười thật tươi với Bokuto. “Không đâu,” cậu từ tốn nói, sáng bừng như lửa trại. “Em sẽ hôn anh ấy đấy.”

Chúa phù hộ tất cả bọn họ luôn.


End file.
